Scarlet LoVE
by AnastaciaKorean
Summary: In a witch-hunting society, Hinamori is accused of being a witch, and of a certain murder that Hitsugaya's sure Aizen has committed. a supernatural HitsuHina story. consider the 1st chapter as just a normal-life introduction
1. Hitsugaya

***Disclaimer***

**I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, because it's the work of Kubo-sensei. Now for the story...**

* * *

"L'il Shiro!" the raven-haired girl called across to her childhood friend. The said "l'il shiro" was reference to Hitsugaya Toshiro, a white-haired boy who didn't half like being called l'il. That was why now, Hitsugaya was turning around to confront Hinamori Momo, the girl beside him, with a glare.  
"What, Momo?" He sounded irritated – although inside of him, every moment he was having with her made him happy to have her back. For school vacation recently, she had returned from training at Seireitei High School, where she aimed to become a teacher. Hitsugaya, on the other hand, was given the task to look after his gran, who picked him up as an orphan and raised him together with Hinamori Momo. Though it almost seemed as if it was always gran who had looked after him.  
"They were selling watermelons by the Fountain of Shinigami…" As a response to Hitsugaya's questioning tilt of the head, she added: "you know… the one nearest the school?"  
He frowned again.  
"I didn't know you'd call it that…"  
"Hm…?"  
"Nothing."

Hitsugaya pursed his lips. He was a little upset that she would forget their special name for the fountain so quickly. The pair used to venture up to the school, dreaming of the day (for the most part, Hitsugaya was an uninterested, and Hinamori the most enthusiastic, dreamer) they'd go to school together. Though, Hitsugaya wasn't fond of the idea of becoming anything at all in the future.  
_I mean, why should I care?_ He thought. _It's enough that I look after my gran… I can help her earn money with the needlework and stuff…  
_

The two children would also eat ice-cream by that fountain, one that they nicknamed Ice Dragon. It was there that they had made up nicknames for each other.  
At first, Hinamori hadn't been very inventive.  
"How's Toshie for a name?"  
"What, short for Toshiro? That sucks."  
"Yeah, I know," Momo had said, with an expression of sheepish but dumb happiness playing around her face. "But it's quite a cute name if you think about it, Hitsugaya."  
"S…shut up, Hinamori." Hitsugaya had blushed. "I…I'll call you betwetter."  
"Hey, gran said I won't wet the bed anymore, though!" she had pouted, indignant and defiant. Hitsugaya had scoffed at the expression, and had earned a small smile from her.  
"Well, you can call me that as long as you let me name you something normal. I mean… I'm not that creative with things like that and…"  
"Fine. Do whatever you want."  
He had earned another thin smile.

_Momo._ He thought presently. _What's she to me? If Momo becomes a teacher, what would I be doing? I don't want to have to let go of her. Not now. No, that's not right. It's not ever..._

"L. 'il . Shi. ro!" Hinamori was uttering each syllable with emphasised tone as well as gently hitting Hitsugaya on the head. Immediately, Hitsugaya woke up from his dream. Recently, the daydreams had become an occasional habit. Hitsugaya wondered if the boring silence he had to put up with when he was without the girl was the source.  
"Yeah, Momo?" Hitsugaya said dazedly.  
"Don't _'yeah, Momo'_ me. You've been spacing out for a while now!" Hitsugaya was about to glare at her by the scolding tone of her voice, but his potential anger was quenched when he saw the concern in her eyes. "Is… something the matter?"  
"No, of course not!" He replied quickly. Then he grabbed her hands tightly in a fluent motion – out of habit – and led her back home through the pavement. On the way, Hinamori's hands clutched to his unconsciously, causing their fingers to intertwine with each other. Hitsugaya blushed. He walked across stones that scratched his bare feet, but barely noticed it because of the feeling of warm blood rushing through his body from the hand that was clinging to him for dear life. It was like a warm candle burning up all the doubts from his mind. That's when he thought:_ if I can't be with her forever, then I'll protect her until the day I die at least._

* * *

And that was for chapter 1. I hope it wasn't too bad for my first go, because I love HitsuHina to bits and I am aspiring to write a good story about them! Thanks for reading and please review~!


	2. Hinamori

***Disclaimer***

**I do not own Bleach, but the amazing Tite Kubo-sensei does. :)**

**Thank you kRyStAlt3aRz for reviewing - I'll make sure I make this an interesting story for you XD!!!**

* * *

**_HINAMORI_**

Hinamori took a deep breath and stepped into the building. The wrought-iron gates were a bit old-fashioned and therefore really comforted her – it didn't scare her at all, and she liked old-fashioned thing the most – and she soon found herself opening the gate and heading towards the house. At first she was frightened, albeit trivially – the house was supposed to be haunted. But even so, she knew that if she didn't do the dare right, Renji would start picking on her again.

Slowly, Hinamori placed her foot on front of the other, inhaling and exhaling constantly to keep herself…herself. Right now, she was angry with herself for taking on the dare. In the gloom, Hinamori could just make out a small, square wooden-floored hall in front of her that had paintings around the wall. Although purple velvet curtains were drawn over each picture, she could tell that they were paintings because of the golden frames the peeling edges of oil and colour. There was just one door facing her and she decided to pass it, for there were no other ways into the small, cosy structure.

And as she proceeded…

"Who's there?" screeched a harsh voice, and Hinamori felt herself start. "Oh. It's only a little girl."

Then…

"Hi, I'm Gin." A tall, thin figure with a broad, fixed smile leapt out of the shadows and was beside her within a moment. Hinamori started. She didn't know if she should be frightened or glad that there was someone actually in the house. The man did look creepy. All Hinamori could say that time was: "I'm Hinamori."

"Then yer must be that girl Aizen was talking about - follow me." And he walked away accordingly, so Hinamori followed.

"Oh." Gin had stopped abruptly in his tracks, causing Hinamori to bump into him. "I forgot the courtesies again. Any questions, Ms. Hinamori?" Hinamori turned and faced his ridiculous smile. What was with him? Hinamori cleared her throat before she answered: "No… not anything in particular… except that maybe… I remember my friend telling me that this house was abandoned a year ago, so why…"

"It's because we're ghosts. People don't see that we occupy it." Ghosts? Hinamori giggled nervously behind him, _without_ making eye contact – if the slit of his eyes could make eye contact a possibility. "Ghosts? I don't believe in…" Hinamori started to reply.

"No, I'm serious," Gin quickly budged in. "Aizen and I died a year ago because we tried to make a time machine that would take us back to the witch-hunting era… only it failed because the girl we had was actually out of her expiration date." Then suddenly, Hinamori didn't feel like laughing anymore. Instead, she looked at the floor as if it had suddenly become very interesting. She no longer felt comfortable with him, because the way he said "expiratory date" and "witch-hunting" didn't in the least sound like what a normal person would say.

Both of them went along now with the still silence in the air.

* * *

I just wanted to tell you before I go - this is in no way Gin x Hinamori or anything ridiculous like that. Don't throw things at me, please! And please, please, _please_ wait for the next chapter! That's all for today, folks. Goodbye, and hope you have a nice day :D


End file.
